1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy dolls and, more particularly, to toy dolls that include educational features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy dolls serve a variety of useful functions for youngsters. They assist in play and also give opportunities for educational activity. Unfortunately, a number of dolls currently marketed are directed to activities of a violent nature. Among many parents nowadays there is a strong concern that violence is too pervasive in society. As a result, many parents are eager to provide their children with dolls that do not relate to violent activities.
Relative proportions of parts of dolls are often provided so that a head portion is relatively large compared to other body portions of the doll. For example, the head portion is relatively large compared to the feet and leg portions. The relatively large head is a characteristic that is generally regarded as being cute. In this respect, it is desirable for toy doll to have a head that is relatively large in comparison to the rest of the doll.
When young girls play with a toy doll, it may be desirable for the doll to promote educational activities that specifically relate to feminine concerns. For example, fingers on the doll may receive nail polish. Portions of the doll may receive hair barrettes.
It may also be desirable for a toy doll to promote other activities such a storing other personal items in an organized manner. For example, it would be desirable for a toy doll to have provisions for storing necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.
More specifically, with respect to storing earrings, it would be desirable for a toy doll to have simulated pierced ears so that earrings can be stored on the pierced ears. Since pierced ears offer only a limited number of storage locations for earrings, it would be desirable for a toy doll to provide storage facilities for more earrings than can fit onto the pierced ears.
For a toy doll that is used for storing a plurality of items, it would be desirable for the doll to have a stable base. The stable base prevents the doll from readily falling over under the burden of the items stored.
Other personal items for which it would be desirable for a toy doll to have storage provisions include a comb and a brush. It would also be desirable for a toy doll to have a number of pockets that can be used for storing miscellaneous items.
For putting on a number of personal items, it is desirable that a person employ a mirror. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toy doll were provided which included a mirror to aid in the proper placement of personal items on a person.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to toy dolls, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,312; 3,861,078; 4,563,163; 5,022,886; and Des. 288,458. None of the above-cited patents discloses a variety of storage facilities for storing a number of personal items,
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use toy dolls for recreational and educational activities, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a toy doll apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not relate to violent activities; (2) has a head that is relatively large in comparison to the rest of the doll; (3) promotes educational activities that specifically relate to feminine concerns; (4) has fingers on the doll which may receive nail polish; (5) receives hair barrettes; (6) has provisions for storing necklaces, bracelets, and earrings; (7) has simulated pierced ears so that earrings can be stored on the pierced ears; (8) provides storage facilities for more earrings than can fit onto the pierced ears; (9). has a stable base; (10) has storage provisions for storing a comb and a brush; (11) has a number of pockets that can be used for storing miscellaneous items; and (12) includes a mirror to aid in the proper placement of personal items on a person. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique toy doll apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.